Go to sleep, Tamaki
by DexyPhantomhive
Summary: Tamaki is trapped, no way out. In a white room, only a pill every meal, with only one person to talk too, really, Kyoya. What the hell is going on? How did he get here? (This story line is supposed to be based off a story from Creepypasta.) People are OOC, so.. yeah.


'Where am I?' I look around the room. Its completely white. The walls, the tiled floors, the bedsheets, even the dresser was white! I stand up and feel a pounding in my head. My hands rake through my hair as I clench my teeth and try and to bare the pain. "Hello?" I yell as I look around the room and notice a little box. I don't want to go near it yet. Not till I find something, or someone to tell me where the hell I am and how the hell I got here? I hear a fizzy and crackling noise come from a speaker on the ceiling. Then I hear his voice.

"Ahh. I see you have awoken. How are you feeling today, Tamaki?"

"Where am I, why do I have a headache, and who are you?!"

"Calm down, Tamaki. You were put in here for a reason. Now, answer my questions. Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-Yes."

"Are you lying?"

"I only have a headache. But-"

"Check the box, Tamaki."

I swallow hard. Should I? I don't think I should. How would he have gotten something in there? How COULD he?

"H-How did you get it in the box, and what is it?"

"Come on. I wont hurt you, Tamaki, I just want to make the headache go away and help you."

"I don't know.."

"Just take the pill. It wont hurt you. It will make the pain go away. I promise."

I start to believe him. He sounds so genuinely concerned. I start to make my way to the box, but Im still apprehensive. I was half expecting a creature to jump out, but there wasn't anything in there, except a blue-ish looking pill. I swallow hard once more before taking the pill. I went to the bed to sit down.

"Where am I?"

"I cant tell you, Tamaki."

"Can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Kyoya."

"Are you the one who brought me here?"

"No, Tamaki, that was my boss."

"Do you know why he brought me here?"

"No, Tamaki."

"Okay.."

"Anything else you wish to ask, Tamaki?"

"Why do you say my name so much?"

"It is your name. Don't ask silly questions, Tamaki."

"But you say it over and over, I just wanted to know."

It is just the way I talk. Im sorry, Tamaki."

"Its fine."

I hear the speaker fizzle out. I don't know what to do anymore. Im trapped in a white box that is filled with nothing. I went to the dresser to look inside it and saw nothing. Everything in this room was empty. It was just me alone in this box that this "Kyoya" person called a room.

On the bright side, Im not insane. And that is something I will never lose. My sanity.

"Dinner time Tamaki."

"Where is it?"

"Its in the box. Just go over and get it."

I walked to the box and opened it. There was nothing in there but a chalky looking pill.

"THIS is dinner?"

"Yes, Tamaki, that is you dinner. You will also receive one for breakfast and lunch."

I felt my stomach grumble so I decided just to take it. To my surprise, it worked in less than 10 minutes. I didn't think much of the pill, so I just shrugged it off, that pill is the least of my worries.

"Kyoya?"

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"How long am I going to be stuck in here for?"

"I don't know, Tamaki."

"Will.. Will I-"

"Go to sleep, Tamaki."

I crawled over to my bed and lied down. I want to go home. How did I even get here in the first place? I just want some answers..

"Its time to awaken, Tamaki."

I didn't get up, I was in that half asleep phase of sleeping, where I can hear them, but wont respond or move.

"Tamaki, time to wake up now."

I sat up slowly and examined everything. Nope.. not a bad dream.

"Good morning, Tamaki, breakfast is in the box."

"Is it still that pill?"

"Yes, Tamaki."

"What time is it?"

"You don't need to know that, Tamaki."

"Can I atleast know the day?"

"That is something else you need not to know."

"Fine.."

I made my way to the box and swallowed the chalky pill. After that I went back to my bed, sitting up right and thinking. Cause that's all I really can do in this place is think. I wonder what Kyoya looks like? I wonder what it looks like outside? I wish there was some color in this place. There is nothing but white all around me, except for the grey box. I feel the walls to see what kind of wood or stone the walls are made out of. Feels like a smooth kind of marble.. figures. People cant escape easily through stone. I wonder if everyone has their own Kyoya? I hug my knees to my chest and rest my head there.

"Kyoya?"

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"Are there more people than just you in here?"

"There is no telling, Tamaki."

"Can you tell me anything?"

"Lunch is served, Tamaki, so eat up. Enjoy."

I walked over to the box and ate the same old pill. Why wont he answer my questions? I don't care. Kyoya doesn't need to answer them. I can live life in here for now. It cant be that bad in here..

"Why so quiet, Tamaki, no more questions?"

"I have plenty, but you wont answer them. So whats the point in asking?"

"Tamaki, Im hurt. I will answer as many of them as I can. Do you not trust me?"

I didn't answer him that time. He is the only person that is actually making contact with me at this point. How can I not trust him? He is feeding me, kinda, and giving me shelter.. what little space this may be. I sighed. Maybe I should give him more credit for what he is doing. It wasn't his fault I ended up like this.. as far as I know.

"Tamaki? Are you alright, Tamaki?"

"Im fine.."

"Good, now go eat your dinner. You will want it."

I didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but I made my way to the box and again and took my pill. 'You will want it.." was ringing in my head. What did that mean? Why would he say such a thing..

"Its almost time to sleep, Tamaki, so make sure you are in bed now."

I made my way to the bed and sat against the wall. What was going to happen to me in here? This is only my first full day and Im still scared, no matter how reassuring his voice sounded.

"Time to sleep, Tamaki. Goodnight."

"Im not tired."

"You must go to sleep."

"Fine.. Ill try."

"Just sleep now, Tamaki."

I lied down and shut my eyes, but I heard a growling. I didn't think much of the growling, so I didn't say anything to Kyoya. I just kept my eyes shut and went to sleep.

"AHHHHHHHHH" I darted up from the bed and looked around my dark room. What the hell was that ear piercing scream?

"Kyoya?"

"Why are you awake at this hour, Tamaki? Go to sleep."

"You didn't hear that?!"

"Hear what?"

"That scream?!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Tamaki, just go back to sleep."

"But-!"

"Go to sleep now. I promise it will be okay, Tamaki."

I tried going back to sleep, but before I knew it Kyoya rand over the crackling intercom.

"Time to wake up, Tamaki."

"Right.."

"Are you okay this morning?"

"Yeah.."

"Okay, breakfast is in the box, as usual, Tamaki."

"Okay.."

I went to box for the morning pill, but when I opened it, it was empty. I tried to dig at the corners and see if it was stuck somewhere, but there was nothing..

"Kyoya, wheres my pill?"


End file.
